Ace Combat Infinity: Custom DLC
by Andrei Rian
Summary: My version of the DLC updates for Ace Combat: Infinity. Crossover with games ,movies ,etc.
1. How To Train Your Dragon

Inspired by Ace Combat Infinity, I'm doing a crossover of this and others. For this it "How to train your Dragon" in the Infinity universe.

* * *

Dragon Wing Squadron:

MVP Music ~  
Coming Back Around  
"How to Train your Dragon Score"

* * *

Harry "Hiccup" Haddock III -

(XFA-27 or X-02 Wyvern -Toothless-Lv.9)* * * *

(MiG-21bis -Sharpshooter-Lv.2)* * *

Astrid "Valkyrie" Hoffenson-

(T-50 or F-22A Raptor -Stormfly- Lv.8)****

(F-16c -Sneaky- Lv.1)**

Frederick "Fishlegs" Ingerman-

(Tornado GR.4-Meatlug-Lv.7)***

(F-5E-Iggy-Lv.2)**

Shawn "Snotlout" Jorgenson-

(Su-37 -Hookfang-Lv.7) ***

(F-20A -Pain-Lv.1)**

Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston-

(S-32- Barf'-Lv.6)***

(X-29A-Head-Lv.1)**

(B-1B-Scauldy-Lv.2)***

Thomas "Tuffnut" Thorston-

(Gripen C -Belch-Lv.6)***

(J35J -Butt -Lv.2)*

(F/A-18-F 5)***

George "Gobbler" Berenstain-

(Tornado IDS- Grump-Lv.5)***

(F-4X -Boneknapper- Lv.7)****

Steven "Chief Stoick" Haddock-

(F-4E Phantom II -Thornado-Lv.6)***

(F-4G Phantom II - Skullcrusher-Lv.6)****

Valka "Valhalla" Haddock-

(R-101 Delphinus #1-Cloudjumper-Lv.12)***

Heather Whitman

( **Rafale M -Windshear-Lv.10******

* * *

*The Outcasts

Alvin H. Traverson-

(ADFX-01 Morgan - Red Death -Lv.10)***

Drago Bludvist-

(XFA-33 Fenrir- White Death -Lv.15)***

(GAF-1 Varcolac- Loki- Lv.13)****

* * *

Online Co-Op Mission:

Berk Island Defense

Isle of Berk

25 miles west of Norway

An experimental aircraft facility in Area B3R-K is under attack, from an air force and an enemy fleet that has appeared in the surrounding waters. Although it is unclear whether the enemy intends to destroy or capture the HQ, their motivation is to interrupt our satellite observation and tracking capabilities, and also establish their military superiority behind our lines. Defend Area B3R-K by attacking the enemy air force and the fleet.

Mission Update #1

*Outcast Squadron

1x ADFX-01(RD)

4x T-50

15x Su-47

They changed missile types? Be advised, the bandits are equipped with multiple types of weaponry!"

― AWACS Sky-Eye

A squadron of four T-50 PAK-FAs,Fifteen Su-47 Berkuts and a ADFX-01 Morgan will appear as targets on the radar. The background music changes to "Malebolge" from the Ace Combat 6:Fires of Liberation Original Soundtrack.

The T-50s are highly maneuverable, with the ability to perform extremely high-degree turns at fast speeds. According to AWACS Sky-Eye, they can change their missiles; one type of missile is fast but weak, and the other is powerful but slow. One of the pilots is an ace known as Specialist.

Each of the T-50s awards 4,800 points.

Each of the Su-47s awards 1,500 points.

The ADFX-01 awards 5,000 points.

Mission UPDATE #2

New hostiles on radar. We have multiple UAVs and new model enemy craft. The Dragon God coming in!"

― AWACS Sky Eye

One XFA-33 Fenrir and numerous MQ-90Ls and QT-50 PAK-FAs will spawn at a high altitude and begin to descend. Each MQ-90L and QT-50s is worth 1,600 and 20,000 points respectively whereas the XFA-33 is worth 2,400 points. Drago will also taunt the players, especially as they are shot down. The background music changes to "Hrimfaxi" from the Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War Soundtrack.

1x XFA-33 Fenrir(White Death)

20x MQ-90L

5x QT-50

* * *

Nicknames

*The Dragon Conqueror  
*Dragon Trainer  
*The Pride of Berk  
*Dragon Master  
*Chief of Berk  
* **Hairy Hooligan  
***Dragon Thief  
*Dragon Rider

* * *

Emblem(s)

Dragon#1

Shown above.


	2. Killzone

Here's a second DLC pack for Ace Combat: Infinity

The Killzone bundle

* * *

~Second Extrasolar War~

* * *

MVP Theme:Black Ops 2:ISA Spawn Theme

(ISA)

*Templar Squadron

Captain Jan Templar-

F-22A Raptor

Sergeant Rico Velasquez-

F-15E Strike Eagle

Colonel Gregor Hakha-

YF-23 Blackwidow II

Shadow Marshal Luger-

Su-47 Berkut

* * *

*Legion Team

 _Col. Jan Templar-_

 _F-22A Raptor_

Captain Jason Narville-

F/A-18F Super Hornet

Sgt. Tomas Sevchenko-

F-15C Eagle

Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez-

F-15E Strike Eagle-

Cpl. Maria "Jammer" Puentes-

Su-37 Terminator -

Hooper-

F-16F Fighting Falcon-

Cpl. Shawn Natko-

F-15 S/MTD -

 _Cpl. Dante Garza -_

 _F-14D Super Tomcat_

Pvt.1st Alexander "WolfKnight" Haddock-

F-20A Tigershark

MiG-29A Fulcrum

F-35B Lightning II

XFA-33 Fenrir

Pvt.1st Assault infantry/Marksman (Heghast) Key'ra Sandow  
XFA-33 Fenrir

* * *

*VSA Shadow Marshals

 _Lucas "Shadow 1-8" Kellan-_

 _X-02 Wyvern -Lycan- LV.11****_

 _Thomas "Pulsar" Elliot Sinclair-_

 _Su-43 Berkut -Wraith- LV.13****_

* * *

(Helghast)

MVP Theme:

Killzone 2: Helghan Forever (Main Theme)

* * *

**Monarch Team

MVP Theme:

Hera "Regina" Visari-

QFA-44 Carmilla -Apalis-LV.12

 _Stratus "Rex" Visari-_

 _QFA-44 Carmilla -Tyrant-LV.12_

* * *

MVP Theme: Radec's Theme

**Warhound Team

 _Colonel Mael Radec-_

 _CFA-44 -Helghast Leader- LV.15****_

Lieutenant Runa Radec (nee Metrac)-

ASF-X Shinden II -Ridgeback-LV.13****

* * *

**Apocalypse Team

 _Colonel Tendon Cobar-_

 _GAF-1 -White Death-LV.15****_

 _General Armin Metrac-_

 _ADFX-01 -B1~Red Death-LV.15****_

 _General Joseph Lente-_

 _XFA-33 Fenrir- Black Death-LV.10****_

 _Colonel Vyktor Kratek-_

 _ADA-01 ADLER-Green Death-LV.13****_

* * *

*New Helghan Intelligence-

Maya "Echo" Visari-

XFA-24A Apalis -Firebird-LV.9****

Anton "Commander" Saric-

ADF-01 FALKEN -Argus-LV.10***

Pitru Radec-

FB-22 Strike Raptor -Remus-LV.7**

Viglo Radec-

MiG-1.44 Flatpack -Romulus-LV.7**

* * *

*The Black Hand

 _Vladko Tyran-_

 _F-4X-_

* * *

(Neutral)

*Phantom Talon Corp

 _Anders Benoit-_

 _JAS-39C Gripen_

Arran Danner-

T-50 PAK-FA-

 _Damian Ivanov-_

 _Eurofighter EF-2000 Typhoon_

* * *

New Aircraft

HSF-25 Bombfly

The Helghast Strike Fighter-25 "Bomb-fly" is a large fighter that borders between attack craft and bomber. Its large size is to aid in its space flight it is unknown if it needs to be carried into space or given boosters for orbital escape vectors.

The **Helghast Strike fighter, was deployed late in the Second Extra-solar War. The first use of the Strike Fighter is to drop Red Dust on the ISA held Helghast Capital, Pyhrrus. The Fighters were later used by Stahl's personal army to take on the Helghast Navy with nuclear/petrusite missiles.** Design

The Helghast Strike Fighter is large, bulky, and heavily armed. It is power by a large anti-gravity ring granting it unlimited VTOL abilities and has several powerful thrusts placed along its body granting it full combat maneuverability in space. The design seems focused on carrying nuclear weapons into battle. Specifically the ISA nuclear bomb. The craft is very powerful as carrying Red Dust was an easy task for this craft as it performed a VTOL take off and was fully armed. The Strike Fighter has a crew of 2 plus room for several passengers behind the cockpit. Its size is at least twice as large as the Overlord drop-ship, and has a large number of thrusters positioned on all sides for directional flight in space. It uses a tandem seating similar to a helicopter gunship with the pilot in back and gunner in the front. The ability to pilot the strike fight is straight forward and easy to master as even the ISA remnant who were fluent in Helghast language were able to fly them into battle and return to Vekta.

* * *

Area B7R Dogfight Battle (Hard) ~Online Co-op MissionArea B7R Dogfight Battle **(HARD)** is a more challenging version of the Online Co-Op Mission Area B7R Dogfight Battle, featured in _Ace Combat Infinity_. Briefing~

 _We have confirmed enemy air forces heading toward America. The engagement point will be Area B7R, an American military special training site located in Nevada. The enemy have committed a large-scale force, in the hope of securing air superiority in North America. Failure to neutralize this threat as swiftly as possible will lead to a potentially untenable situation. Sortie immediately and intercept the enemy._

S Rank~

Players from Alpha and Bravo teams start both in the northwest and southeast corners of the map. Yellow, orange and sometimes red targets enemies will spawn in front of the teams as they fly in. Two MiG-31B Foxhounds TGTs on both sides spawn separately from the main group of fighters will also fly in to attempt in flanking the player teams. When they destroy the main groups, more yellow, orange and red targets will spawn in the center of the map. Debriefings E or D Rank

 _Although the enemy forces have been temporarily driven off, you failed to strike the decisive blow. Command is already formulating a plan to respond to the inevitable follow-up attack._

C or B Rank

 _The enemy has lost more than half of their aerial forces. We can consider the intercept operation in Area B7R to be a success._

A Rank

 _Your activities in Area B7R were the keys to our victory. Enemy operations in North America are currently losing momentum._

S Rank

 _The lightning speed of your intercept operation has delivered a crushing and decisive blow to the enemy aerial fleet. There can be no doubting now who is the ruler of the Round Table._

* * *

Mission Update

Note: They will be supported by Stonehenge.

Aces #1:Monarch Team

Two QFA-44 Carmilas with 25 MQ-90L & 25 UAV-45 Malgebolg  
BGM:O vendetta di Dio from "Resident Evil:Revelations OST"

* * *

Aces #2:Warhound Team

A CFA-44 & ASF-X with 5 Su-33~D LV.10 & 5 **T-50 LV.10  
BGM:**Radec's Theme **From Killzone 2 OST**

* * *

Aces#2:

Apocalypse Team  
A _GAF-1_ , _ADFX-01 -B1_ , _XFA-33 & ADA-01 with 10 MQ-90L  
_BGM: Deep Ambition (Wesker Final Boss Theme) From "Resident Evil 5 OST

* * *

Nicknames:

The Hound Of Visari  
Helghast Killer  
Hound-slayer  
King-Killer  
The Wolf of Templar  
Autarch  
ISA  
White Death  
3rd Gen Helghast  
Half-Breed  
The Demon of Helghan  
The Angel of Vekta  
Terracide  
Raider 1  
Shadow Marshal


	3. Starfox

Here are the contents of "Starfox Bundle" for Ace Combat: Infinity.

* * *

*Starfox Team

Jake 'Fox' McCloud-

X-02 Wyvern -STARFOX-

GAF-1 Varcolac -Arwing II-

Frank "Falco" Lombardi-

X-02 Wyvern -STARFOX-

Su-37 Terminator -Sky Claw-

Scotty "Slippy" Thompson-

X-02 Wyvern -STARFOX-

F-2A Viper Zero -Bullfrog-

Kara "Krystal" Salazar-

X-02 Wyvern -STARFOX-

XFA-27 -CloudRunner-

Samuel "Peppy" O'Hare

X-02 Wyvern -STARFOX-

YF-23 Black Widow II -STARFOX-

ROB 64-

P-1112 Aigaion -Great Fox-

Katt Monroe**

F-15 S/MTD

YF-23 Black Widow II -Cat's Paw"

Dash Bowman**

MiG-33 Fulcrum SS -Monkey Arrow-

* * *

*StarWolf Team

BGM: Starwolf Team (Assault)

They appear in the following Co-op missions update:  
 **Tokyo Martial Law (HARD)  
Moscow Battle**  
 **Avalon Dam Invasion**  
 **Area B7R Dogfight Battle**

Lobby Warning:  
*Multiple unidentified flying objects are approaching.  
*Reports indicate that enemy air forces equipped with special missiles are now in the air.  
*Elite enemy air forces are rapidly approaching.

William "Wolf" O'Donnell-

1.F/A-18E Super Hornet -Wolfen-

-1.44 Flatpack -Wolfen II

-33 Fenrir -Red Fang-

Leon Powalski-

-27 Flanker -Wolfen-

-37 Terminator -Wolfen II-

-1 Varcolac -Rainbow Delta

Escobar "Panther" Caroso-

-31B Foxhound -Wolfen II

-44 Nosferatu-Black Rose

Andrew Oikonny-

-47 Berku -Wolfen-

2.S-32

Pete "Pigma" Dengar

1.X-02 Wyvern

2.T-50 PAK-FA -Wolfen

Dallas "Ruffian" Hunter-

J35J Draken

* * *

*Bulldog Squadron

Bill Grey-

F-14D Super Tomcat

* * *

Venom Empire

"Andross" Bowman-

Gleipnir

Spiridus

XB-0 Hresvelgr

Orgoi

Stonehenge Turret Network

Hrimfaxi

Scinfaxi

V2 M.I.R.V.

Shock Wave Ballistic Missile

Hi-TASM

1000 x AMD Trains & AD Tanks

500 xSAM & XSAM

100 xAA Gun

300 xAD-XECM trucks

* * *

Special Raid Mission

Zoness SEA STRIKE (Hard)

Zoness SEA STRIKE (Hard) is a More Challenging Special Raid mission in Ace Combat Infinity that only appears after completion of an Online Co-Op Mission. It takes place over Zoness Islands. Players must destroy as many ships as possible, with a few aircraft also appearing.

Briefing

The sea in the vicinity of the Zoness Islands has been attacked by a hostile fleet. This region is the home of the Space Center, making it extremely important for our forces. We cannot allow the enemy to take control of it. Command is putting together a welcoming committee in response to this latest act of cowardice. We need you to sortie along with them and destroy the enemy naval presence in the vicinity.

Objectives

The mission is separated into three stages:

Large number of Gunboats, Missile Boats, Tarantul-class corvettes, Aist class LCACs and a few Ivan Rogov-class landing ships.

Large number of Aist class LCACs, Ivan Rogov-class landing ships, Tarantul-class corvettes and Krivak-class frigates.

Large number of Zumwalt-class destroyers, Cassard-class frigates, Ticonderoga-class cruisers and Kirov-Class Cruisers, supported by three Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, a few of Su-27 Flankers and T-50 PAK-FAs.

The majority of enemy units have increased health, increased range, and increased firepower.

Recommend bring at least one ECM aircraft for this mission.

Players are tasked with destroying as many targets as possible before the timer runs out.

* * *

*S Rank

Score at least 380,000 points within the time limit.

*A Rank

Your brave flying has successfully driven off the enemy naval forces.

Our forces suffered only minor damage and the surrounding facilities also made it through almost unscathed.

*S Rank

You have proven that no enemy can stand against you, regardless of their numbers.

You have wiped out the large enemy fleet and secured the safety of the seas.

The song played during this mission is "Zoness (Symphony) [link] " from the Star Fox 64 Original 6 Assault (Hard)

* * *

Area 6 Assault is a Special Raid mission in Ace Combat Infinity that only appears after completion of an Online Co-Op Mission. It takes place over the same area as Moscow Battle. Players must destroy as many aircraft as possible. Briefing

"Large-Scale Air Force Destruction" /

Reading the intent of our forces to cut off production in the region, the enemy has planned a large-scale air force in the oil fields at the end of the so-called "Area 6". If we lose control of the airspace in this region, then it will make it that much harder for our forces to cripple the enemy's oil production capabilities. We need you to sortie immediately and wipe out the enemies deployed in the oil fields.

Objectives

The mission is separated into three stages:

Very large number of LV.20 MiG-21bis with large number of F-14D Super Tomcat and F-15C Eagle.

10 Tu-95 Bear bombers escorted by MiG-29A Fulcrum.

Very large number of F-22A Raptor and T-50 PAK-FA supported by Starwolf Team.

The majority of enemy units have increased health, increased mobility, and increased firepower. All enemies must be destroyed in order to complete the mission.

*S Rank

Destroy all enemies before the time runs out, or obtain above certain score threshold by the end of the mission in order to achieve S rank.

* * *

Debriefings

* * *

S Rank

You have proven that no enemy can stand against you, regardless of their numbers.

This has surely confirmed our control of the skies around the oil fields

The song played during this mission is "Area 6" from the Star Fox 64 Original Soundtrack

* * *

Corneria Defense (Hard) is a Special Raid mission in Ace Combat Infinity that only appears after completion of an Online Co-Op Mission. It takes place over Corneria,South Africa. Players must destroy as many targets as possible.

* * *

Briefing

"Large-Scale Ground Force Destruction"/

The operation in Corneria was something of a stalemate, with allies and enemies pushing back and forth in the suburbs of the city. This has all changed with the emergence of a large number of enemies from old tunnels beneath the city and abandoned storehouses. These enemies have taken control of Corneria, but we cannot allow the situation to continue. A swift response is required to immediately wipe out these forces and free Corneria before the city falls under permanent enemy control. We need you to sortie immediately and destroy the enemies that have developed across Corneria.

* * *

Objectives

The mission is separated into three stages:

Large number of ground enemies situated along the port area with very little anti-air resistance.

Large number of ground enemies north of the port area with increased anti-air firepower.

Large number of ground enemies further inland with heavy anti-air resistance, supported by small numbers of AV-8B Harrier II plus, helicopters, and Tu-160 Blackjack.

Anti-air gunfire from units such as AA guns and AMD trains have increased accuracy and firepower. Furthermore surface-to-air missiles from SAM, XSAM, and AD TANK have increased homing capabilities. All enemies must be destroyed in order to complete the mission.

* * *

S Rank

Destroy all enemies before the time runs out to achieve S rank.

* * *

Debriefings

* * *

S Rank

You have proven that no enemy can stand against you, regardless of their numbers.

Enemy ground forces have been wiped out and Corneria has been freed once again.

The song played during this mission is "Corneria" from the Star Fox Assault Original Soundtrack.

* * *

Nicknames

* * *

Arwing

Blue Marine

Landmaster

Team Falco

Barrel Roller

Wolfen

Great Fox

Arwing Interceptor

Bullfrog

Sky Claw

Tadpole

Red Fang

Rainbow Delta

Black Rose

Cornerian Fighter

Cloud Runner

Monkey Arrow

Invader

Cat's Paw

Hop Bot

Garuda

Bolse Fighter

Borzoi Fighter

Dorisby Battleship

Harlock Frigate

Grazan Carrier

Zeram Cruiser

Attack Carrier

Gorgon

Mechbeth

Sarumarine

Saruzin

Saucerer

The Forever Train

Great Commander

Meteo Crusher

Phantron

* * *

Phases

* * *

"Do a Barrel Roll"

"Uncle Andross!"

"I...Can't...Lose!"

"Ahhhh!"

"My Beautiful Reward! Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Location confirmed. Sending supplies."

"Great Fox will cover you."

"Your carcass is mine!"

"Yippie! You did it!"

"Gee, I've been saved by Fox. How swell."

"I guess I should be thankful."

"Hey, Einstein! I'm on your side!"

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!"

"Don't get too cocky, Star Fox!"

"All aircraft report!"

"Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry."

"Oh no sir, we prefer doing things our own way."

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Now you will feel TRUE pain!"

"Don't ever give up, my son!"

I'm glad we're on the same team, Fox."

"Just like old times, huh Fox?"

"Is that any way to treat a girl?"

"I could kiss you for that!"

"Starting without me? Boys, I'm crushed..."

"Phew, that was close!"

"Enemy shield analyzed!"

"I'll take the sky any day."

"This is the enemy's bioweapon!?"

"Andross' enemy is my enemy"

* * *

Emblems

* * *

*Starfox Emblem (Lo-Res)

MVP BGM:

Missile Trail Color: Red

*Starfox Emblem (Hi-Res)

MVP BGM:  
Missile Trail Color:

*Star Wolf Emblem (Lo-Res)

MVP BGM:Starwolf Theme (Assault)  
Missile Trail Color: Black

*Special Emblem #01  
MVP BGM: Katt's Theme  
Missile Trail Color:Pink

Special Emblem #02  
MVP BGM: Bill's Theme  
Missile Trail Color:Green


	4. Big Hero 6 & Gargoyles

Ace Combat x Disney

* * *

MVP theme:Immortals by Fall out Boy

Big Hero 6 (7)

* * *

*Hiro Hamada

 _MiG-29A Fulcrum_

ATD-0 (Indigo body with red accents and black armor)

 _*Tadashi Hamada_

 _F-15C Eagle_

X-02(White body,Silver nose,blue tail-fins and grey wings)

*Baymax-

 _EA-6B Prowler (prototype dull-green)_

EA-18G Growler (red and purple)

*Claire "GoGo" Tomago

ASF-X Shinden II (black-and-yellow with black with a hint of red linings.)

*Frederick Lee

Su-34 Fullback (blue and orange body)

*Darius "Wasabi" James

F-35B Lightning II (mostly green, almost turquoise)

*Heather "Honey Lemon" Simpson

CFA-44 Nosferatu (light purple dress white, dark magenta, purple and pink

* * *

*Prof. Robert "Yokai" Callaghan

XR-45 Cariburn

*QFA-44 Carmilla (black body,yellow canopy,red and white nose)

*MQ-90L Quox x50

* * *

Gargoyles

MVP theme:Gargoyles Opening Theme

* * *

Manhattan's 31st Night Tactical Fighter Squadron "Nocturnal"

* * *

*Goliath

F-14D Super Tomcat

*Brooklyn

 _Su-35 Flanker-E_

CFA-44 Nosferatu -Time-dancer-

*Elisa Maza

YF-23 Black-widow II

*Hudson

F-4E Phantom II

*Broadway

MiG-1.44 Flatpack

*Lexington

EA-18G Growler

CFA-44 Nosferatu -Cybergoyle-(Future Tense)

*Bronx

J35J Draken

*Desdemona

ATD-0 -Coldfire-

*Othello

JAS-39C Gripen -Coldstone-

*Iago

F-16XL -Coldsteel-

* * *

Avalon Squadron

* * *

*Angela (left to join the Manhattan Clan)

R-101 Delphinus #1

*Boudicca

F-15 S/MTD

*Gabriel

Rafale M

*Ophelia

Su-34 Fullback

14 unnamed, female gargoyles

16 unnamed, male gargoyles

2 unnamed, gargoyle beasts

* * *

541st TFS "Labyrinth"

* * *

Derek "Talon" Maza - the clan's de facto leader

Su-43 Berkut

*Arthur "Claw" Frederick

F-15J

*Maggie "the Cat" Reed

JAS-39C Gripen

*Delilah

XFA-24A Apalis

*Malibu

Eurofighter EF-2000 Typhoon

*Burbank

Su-37 Super Flanker-R

*Hollywood

MiG-31B Foxhound

* * *

Nightstone Squadron

* * *

*Thailog

 _Su-47 Berkut_

 _ADFX-01 -Block1-_

 **ADFX-01 Morgan**

*Brentwood

 _MiG-29A Fulcrum_

 _X-29A_

XFA-27

*Dominique "Demona" Destine

 _Su-27 Flanker_

ADFX-03 Lilith

*John "Fang" Vicar - A mutate, went rogue.

 _F-35B Lightning II_

GAF-1 Varcolac

* * *

7467th Squadron "PacK"

* * *

*Coyote (second leader)

 _F-20A Tigershark_

ADFX-02 Morgan

*Wolf

 _F-4G Phantom II_

XFA-33 Fenrir

*Jackal

 _J35J Draken_

XFA-27

*Hyena

 _Su-33 Flanker-D_

GAF-1 Varcolac

* * *

Redeemer Squadron

* * *

*Robyn "Hunter" Canmore (Redeemer#1) ,serves as leader and recruiter for the squad.

 _F/A-18F Super Hornet_

 **X-02 Wyvern**

*Harry"Dingo"Monmouth (Redeemer #2), Hunter's first recruit.

 _F-14A Tomcat_

 _F-14D Super Tomcat_

 **ADF-01 FALKEN**

*Matrix (Redeemer #3),- Dingo's partner, and willing member of the squad.

 **XQFA-44 Greyman with 15x MQ-90L's**

*Yama (Redeemer #5) - A Japanese gargoyle.

 **ASF-X Shinden II**

* * *

Magician Team

* * *

*David Xanatos

T-50

*Owen Burnett

F-15C Eagle ~Stone Wing~

F-15 S/MTD -Puck-

*Janine "Fox" Xanatos (nee) Renard

F-22A Raptor

* * *

Night Hunter - 501st TFS

* * *

Jason Canmore - Became a hunter to avenge his father; accidentally shot down by his brother, Jon.

 _F-22A Raptor_

Robyn Canmore - Abandoned the family feud, and joined the Redeemer Squadron as Hunter.

 _F/A-18F Super Hornet_

*Jon Canmore - Initially a reluctant Hunter, became fervent Hunter after accidentally shooting his brother.

F-15E Strike Eagle


	5. Red Tails,Swat Kats,Steath & Firefox

P-51 Mustang ~Red Tails~

A P-51 Mustang with the special livery of the Tuskegee Airmen.

Emblems:

Nickname(s) :Red Tails ,Red-Tail Angel

* * *

XF-14S ~TurboKat~

Summary:

The Turbokat is a multi-role air superiority fighter. Constructed from the parts of salvaged aircraft and designed by genius Jake Clawson/Razor, it is consistently shown to be the most advanced aircraft in Megakat City and one of the single most advanced pieces of technology in the show. It is the primary weapon and mode of transportation for the SWAT Kats.

*Power Plant:

Starboard and port mega thrusters act as the primary propulsion and power units of the Turbokat. A secondary mega thruster centered between the primaries acts as a stabilizer when the Turbokat is in vertical take-off and landing mode, allowing the jet to hover (5). When hovering, the two primaries are reversed, generating output through the intakes. Both intakes and the secondary thruster tilt at 45 degrees to provide maximum vertical lift with maximum stability. This configuration provides a surplus of vertical lift, allowing the Turbokat to lift objects in excess of four tons (6).

Modifications to the secondary thruster have allowed it to function alone with near-parallel performance (2).

Further modifications to the Turbokat have added four additional solid-rocket-fuel power plants which allow the Turbokat to achieve a temporary boost of speed, termed "Speed of Heat Mode." The rockets allow the jet to maintain flight in environments where traditional jet engines would not normally function, such as extremely high-altitudes (7).

In normal propulsion mode, the Turbokat can achieve the speed of Mach 5 (8). With Speed of Heat Mode engaged, the Turbokat can reach the speed of Mach 8 (9).

At the Turbokat's rate of fuel consumption, it has a range of 1000 miles (9). This can be significantly decreased if hover mode is used excessively or when lifting heavy objects, as this will increase the rate of fuel consumption (10).

*Weapons:

The majority of the Turbokat's weapons are the stuff you will not see in real life so I see it better to give it this load out:

Maximum Long Range Missiles:2

Maximum Short Range Missiles:4

Gun:6000(Six Barrels)

AGMs:8

Bombs:2(250lb)

(The more the Bombs the less the LRMs(Long range)

(The more the AGMs the less the SRMs(short range)

*Fuselage:

The Turbokat's fuselage is relatively lightweight, allowing it to vertically take off and land on the rooftops of buildings (14). It offers moderate protection from beam weapon attacks (15) but is highly susceptible to missile attacks (6). Agracite is a metal mined for its durability, used in various alloys (16), and is theorized to be a component of the Turbokat's fuselage. A heat-shield composite was later added to the Turbokat that gives it greater protection against the friction of mach speed and other intense sources of heat (8). The Turbokat also has a delta wing configuration with variable sweep wing geometry, allowing it to sweep its wings back for high-speed intercept and to sweep forward for lower speed or lower altitude flight (17). The wings can also be manually swept back by the pilot (18).

(What this is saying is that the plane is very strong and durable.

Note:The plane can only reach it's top speed with afterburner and range should be maximum 200 miles or 150(Depending on fuel tanks)

The speed can be reduced to 3000 to make it a fair thing in combat.

Note1:The Turbokat's design is basically a cross between a Grumman F-14 Tomcat and the Saab 35 Draken. Throw in the jumpjets from the AV-8B Harrier II and you've got the Turbokat. All in all, a very cool and unique design.

* * *

Emblems:*MVP Theme: Swat Kats Season 2 theme

*Lieutenant Felina Feral **Rafale M ~Enforcer~**

*Commander Ulysses FeralT-50 PAK-FA ~Enforcer~

* * *

AV-8B Harrier II ~Solidus~

A modified version of the AV-8B Harrier II plus with a special skin featuring the livery of Solidus

Snake from Metal Gear Solid 2:Sons Of Liberty . It only appears in Ace Combat Infinity as a Special Aircraft.

* * *

*F/A-37 Talon

The F/A-37 Talon is a near-future, single-seat fighter aircraft of the U.S. Navy in the 2005 film Stealth. In the film's fictional world, the only Talons are operating as a three-plane flight for field evaluation, from the aircraft carrier USS Abraham Lincoln (although actually filmed on the USS Carl Vinson[5]).

The Talon is capable of hyper-sonic flight with two combined Pulse Detonation/Scram-jet engines. As the film's title suggests, the Talon has stealth capability, along with movable, forward sweep, switchblade wings, an internal cannon for close-in fights, and an internal rotary launcher with a wide variety of ordnance, including GAU-12 Equalizer, AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles, AGM-88 HARM anti-radiation missiles, AGM-130C air-to-surface missiles (called "Blue Ferret" in the film), fuel air explosives (FAEs), of an unknown variety, and Truncheon implosion bombs.

It has a Common Integrated Processor (CIP), a central "brain" capable of making damage assessments, not just on enemy forces, but on collateral and civilian casualties as well. The CIP can make complex calculations, like estimating nuclear fallout, or projecting odds of survival.

The Talon is capable of precise attacks with minimal destruction. Each pilot has a view-screen for each wing-man. Controls are streamlined; the computer communicates through voice and projection displays. The Talons had transponders that directly linked with the pilots home-base or a carrier's advanced flight center. The Talon has a self-destruct system in case of system failure.

The F/A-37's unique switch-wing design closely resembles patent #5,984,231 for "Aircraft with variable forward-sweep wing", issued to Northrop Grumman Corporation in 1999. This patent caused a wave of rumors about actual aircraft built to that design, with the fictional name "Switchblade", that was publicized in November 2000 issue of Popular Science magazine. Moreover, according to aerospace journalist Steve Douglass, Northrop Grumman was one of the technical advisers for the Stealth film. Yet another plane sharing design characteristics with the Talon is the VF-19 Excalibur.

The cinema Talons also can perform a front-to-back flip-over (Pugachev Cobra) while in flight, per the Russian Su 37 Flanker-F. However, the Talon does it as a complete 360 roll, at high-G.

Technically, the F/A-37 should be called "Talon II", as the name "Talon" has already been assigned to the T-38 trainer aircraft.

Specifications

Crew: 1 pilot

Length: 22.80m

Wingspan: 25.53m

Height: 4.60m

Power-plant: 2 × Pulse Detonation/Scramjet engines

range: 4,000 nmi (7,400 km+)

Max Speed: Mach 4+ (5,550 km/h+)

Armament: 1 × General Electric M61 Vulcan cannon and a wide assortment of missiles and bombs.

* * *

*EDI-CAV ~Tin-Man~

Featured in the film Stealth, the EDI UCAV (Extreme Deep Invader Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle) is a joint program in relation to the F/A-37 Talon. The UCAV EDI (call sign "Tinman") is smaller than the Talon and has a downward-canted delta platform. Despite its designation as a UCAV, it retains a cockpit for maintenance and emergencies. Among the new features are V/STOL capability, a Kermit (metal ceramic) composite exoskeleton, and aeroelastic wings. The engine is described as a Pulse Detonation Engine with twin Hybrid Scramjet Turbos fueled by catalyzed A1 methane. Being unmanned, EDI has shown to disregard G-forces and perform a complete sharp angle, high speed turn. It carries 2 Throat Ripper AAMs, 2 Shock Hammer AGMs, 3 AGM-130s, known as Blue Ferrets, and 2 GAU-12 Equalizers. It is stated that with that load out EDI could kill 150,000 people or more if it attacks a city. EDI also carries 3 FAE, or fuel air explosives, missiles, though the designation of those missiles, and/or their power is unknown.

EDI's computer is more powerful than a standard Talon's at 10 tera-bits/second. It also has an Artificial Intelligence system with Quantum processing achieved by a neural net. EDI Uses a UNIX-Based Computing. In the scene 23 of the film, it is seen that Dr. Orbit uses the command "su", and the terminal root user is "root edicom". EDI's artificial intelligence goes even further by allowing it to speak freely without being influenced by a human controller. EDI is capable of identifying a target 5 miles (8.0 km) away or by using a satellite uplink. EDI can identify a human target by fingerprints, voice analysis, retina scan, or by face recognition. The most striking feature of the A.I. was its ability to learn at an exponential rate, and its ability to develop emotional feelings (this was not part of its original design, and developed after a lightning strike).

Specifications

Crew: 0 (Accommodation for 1 pilot if necessary)

Length: 26.42m

Wingspan: 17.02m

Height: 2.30m

Powerplant: 2 × Pulse Detonation/Scramjet engines

Range: 4,000 nmi (7,400 km+)

Max Speed: Mach 4+ (5,550 km/h+)

Armament: 2 × GAU-12 Equalizers, 3 x Blue Ferret, 2 x Truncheon Implosion Bombs (believed to be GBU-16), 2 x Shock Hammer, 2 x Throat Ripper AAMs, 3 x Fuel-Air Explosives, 6 x AMRAAM-D (AIM-120D)

* * *

MiG-31S Firefox

Designation: MiG-31S

NATO Code-name: Firefox

Nation of Origin: USSR

Manufacturer: Mikoyan-Gurevich

Type: Advanced Interceptor

Year: 1982

Number of Aircraft Produced: 2

Powerplant: 2 Tumansky RJ-15BD-600 high-bypass aﬂerburning turbojets with 50,000 lbs. thrust each.

Span: 46ft 3 in

Length: 63ft 1 in

Height: 16ft 9in

Empty Weight: 54,117 lbs

Loaded Weight: 81,725 lbs

Max Speed: 3,568 mph (Mach 5+)

Max Ceiling: 120,500 ft

Range: 3,000 miles

Crew: 1

Armament: Six AA»11 AAM's, R-23Fl or H-60 guided missiles, twin 23mm internally mounted cannons and four rearward-facing defense pods armed with several combinations of chaff and flare dispensers.[


	6. Star Wars

Ace Combat X Star Wars

Created for the Release of Star Wars:Battlefront. 

*Jedi

*Anakin Skywalker

X-02 -Knight-

*Luke Skywalker

F/A-18F Super Hornet

* _Mara Jade Skywalker_

 _Su-35 Flanker-E_

 _*Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi_

 _F-14D Super Tomcat_

 _*Yoda_

 _Hawk_

* _Mace Windu_

 _F-15 S/MTD_

 _*Padmé Amidala_

 _Rafale M -Vent d'Ange-_

*Wedge Antilles

Su-37 Terminator

*Lando Calrissian

MiG-31B Foxhound

*Ashoka Tano

XFA-24A Apalis

* _Galen Marek_

 _T-50 / PAK-FA (Light)_

 _F-16F Fighting Falcon (Neutral)_

 _XFA-36A Game (Dark)_

*Jaina Solo

R-101 Delphinus #1

*Juno Eclipse

XR-45 Cariburn

 _*Qui-Gon Jinn_

 _Eurofighter EF-2000 Typhoon_

*Han Solo

F-22A Raptor ~Millennium-01~

*Leia Organa Solo

ASF-X -Ridgebacks-

 ***Quinlan "Quin" Vos**  
 **J35J Draken ~** _ **Skorpion~**_ **  
** ****

 ***** ** _Siri Tachi_**  
 _ **F-20A Tigershark**_

*Sith

 _Darth Vader_

 _-44 Nosferatu_

 _-01 Morgan_

 _-33 Fenrir_

* _Darth Maul_

 _XFA-27_

 _Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious)_

 _*ADF-01 FALKEN_

* _Asajj Ventress_

 _Su-37 Super Flanker_

* _Jango Fett_

 _ **XFA-33 Fenrir ~Slave 1~**_

*Boba Fett

1. _XFA-33 Fenrir~Slave 1~_

 _2._ **Su-47 Berkut**

3. **S-32**

* _Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus)_

 _Su-47 -Grabacr-_

* _General Grievous_

 _S-32_

* _Jacen Solo (Darth Caedus)_

 _GAF-1 Varcolac (Sith)_

 _F-22A -Antares- (Jedi)_

 _*Catchphrases_

"Twice the pride, Double the fall,"

"Great, kid. Don't get cocky"

"It's a trap!"

"Fear is the path to the dark side."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Obi-Wan has taught you well."

"The force is strong with this one."

"Great shot kid, that was one in a million."

"Remember...the Force will be with you, always."

"STAY ON TARGET."

"There is good in him. I've felt it."

"That… is why you fail."

"Shut him up or shut him down."

"The circle is now complete."

"Why, you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder."

"Try not. Do… or do not. There is no try."

"Only a master of evil, Darth."

"I have you now!"


End file.
